


Somewhere Safe

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Tenko just loves Himiko, she figures.





	Somewhere Safe

**Author's Note:**

> i guess im just in a smut drabble mood rn? anyway this is for my friend 3d

Himiko likes it when Tenko does all the work.

Tenko can’t say she minds.

She loves hearing the soft little squeaking noises that leave her girlfriend when her hands drag down her body, squeezing breasts gently. She loves it when Himiko’s breath hitches when she gently nips at her neck. She loves it when the mage cums, her little body arching up against Tenko’s and she lets out a soft cry.

She loves it when Himiko decides to return the favor, eats her out with fervor and sends shockwaves of pleasure up her spine.

She just loves Himiko, she figures.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u enjoyed pls!


End file.
